This invention relates generally to bath waste plumbing equipment, and more particularly retention of waste water outlet covers to terminals or outlets of plumbing fittings, as well as provision and use of caps for pressure testing of plumbing lines leading to such outlets.
There is continual need for improvements in such bath waste plumbing equipment, facilitating ease of application of such outlet covers to plumbing terminals as at bath or shower walls and removal of such covers; and there is need for equipment facilitating pressure testing of such plumbing lines leading to such terminals. No prior equipment of which we are aware incorporates the novel and highly useful cover and mounting structure of the present invention, or its functioning and improved results obtained. Also, no prior equipment of which we are aware incorporates the cover holding structure as will appear.